Teasers for upcoming Dante Price Multiverse Jumper Chronicle stories
by lostsoldierS636
Summary: Here are some teasers to upcoming projects of the Multiverse Chronicles
1. Naruto

The night sky above a village was filled with fireworks going off, illuminating the sky and the village. Below, the people were celebrating some type of festival, enjoying their merriment. Children giggled as they ran from stand to stand, while their parents watched over them. Young couples stopped to buy items, or slip into a quiet corner to make out. Older men and women stopped to talk with each other, reminiscing about their younger years.

On the outskirts of village, inside a massive defensive wall that encompassed it, in a small quite clearing, a breeze started blowing as a _**VWOOORP VWOOOORP VROOOOORP**__._ Seconds later, the TARDIS started flickering into view before solidifying. The door then creaked open and Dante stepped out.

"Ah. Five years later, lovely." He mused while putting on his cloak. He was wearing the standard attire of a tshirt, jeans and sneakers, but he also had a few other things as well. A small holster for shiriukin and kunai set at the right height on right leg, and a .44 magnum revolver on the opposite one. Further more he had a black, full bodied cloak with a hood, which he put up to cover his face in shadow and maneuvered the cloak to hide his body, making him look like a specter floating silently over the ground.

"Now, let's see how the place has changed."

Dante started towards the village, deciding to use some of s speed to get there faster. 5 minutes later, Dante caught sight of the gates and slowed to a walk, the cloak settling back into place to hide his body. As he walked to the gates, he noticed the booths were unmanned and the gate open.

"Tsk. They get lax on security during this celebration." He muttered, waking right into the village and into the clerbration.

There were hundreds of people milling about, wearing a variety of clothing as they moved to booths set up, either selling food, clothing, or masks, while others had games. Most seemed to be wearing some type of decorative robes, with a few wearing normal shirt and pants in a variety of colors. Others wearing some type of uniform, consisting of dark blue pants and shirts, and a green vest with a red swirl on the back. These people also wore headbands with a metal plate on the forehead, with the symbol of the village hidden in the leaves on it.  
A small explosion drew his gaze skywards to see they were shooting off fireworks as well, filling the sky with colors and drawing his attention to the mountain. 4 faces were carved into, clearly seen despite being far away, and Dante recognized the one of the far right easily.

Dante silently slid into a alley and stayed there, hidden as a family walked past.

"Papa, can we go play the fishing game next?" The family's son asked eagerly, as the father bought some food.

"Of course Sochi. This is a special night after all," the father said with a smile, as they moved off.

Looking around, a nobody could see these people were clearly happy and this celebration was a very important event.

'Not everyone.' Dante corrected himself. He for one wasn't entirely happy. To him, this celebration was just a painful reminder of why he was here and the events that warranted this.

"Better go find him."

Dante knelt slightly before jumping up, his cloak flapping wildly in the brief breeze of him shooting up, slowly, and landing on top of the apartment building to his left, 10 stories up.

Wasting no time, he started running and jumping buildings, moving quickly into the village while stopping once or twice, looking around, then moving in a new direction.

Most people didn't look up and as such didn't notice him, except for four figures. They had been racing along rooftops themselves, heading in the opposite direction, when they had seen the figure. The leader of the group of four raised a hand, and pointed in the direction of the figure. As one they followed, shadowing the teen.

Dante eventually landed on top of one of the taller buildings, deeper in the village and looked up. The mountain from earlier was closer and clearer now, showing more details of the four faces.

He knew the history of the first two, but he personally knew the owners of the last two, making Dante feel nostalgia and regret for the last face.

'Minato. I'm sorry.' Dante thought regretfully. He hadn't been there the night of that man and his wife's death, and their sons birth, but he knew what had happened. What should've and would've been a happy event with the birth, time had had other plans, resulting in the death of two very great people, and leaving the child an orphan.

He shook it from his thoughts and was about to scan the village again, only to stop when he heard yelling. He turned to the general sound of the yelling, trying to pinpoint it. There seemed to be some sort of scuffle in a side street, as well as light which cast many shifting shadows.

Dante quickly jumped to the ground, 20 feet below, before hurrying to the street where he had seen the scuffle, and stopped at the corner of an intersection, peeking around the corner. What he saw made him freeze, and blood boil.

There was a group of people, each carrying an item of some sort. Knives, rocks, and a few carried broken glass bottles. They were yelling at a pair of figures in front of them.

One of those figures was a small boy, perhaps five years old, wearing a dirty white shirt with a red spiral, and blue pants. He had blonde spiky hair, but any other features were hidden as the boy was cringing and covering his head with his arms.

The other was a girl about seventeen years old. She had violet hair in a strange, fan like short ponytail. She had brown eyes that didn't seem to have pupils, and was wearing a mesh fishnet top with no sleeves, with a black tube top covering her breasts. She also was wearing dark colored shorts, knee high boots, and mesh armbands covering her forearms and elbows. She also had the headband he had seen others wear. She was gripping some type of knife, and yelling at the group before her.

"Just leave him alone!" The girl yelled at the others, gripping her knife.  
The leader of the group sneered. "Look at this, boys! The snake whore is defending the demon! Why isn't that surprising?" the others sneered and yelled.  
The girl growled, her eyes narrowing in anger. "The only demons I see are the people who would pick on a defenseless boy! Just leave him alone!"

One of the men scoffed. "Forget about it! We'll kill them both and rid this village of the demon and the traitor!" He shouted as he rushed at Anko with a knife raised.

The girl named Anko gripped her knife, ready to block. She didn't have to. The next thing she and the man knew, his fist had stopped, 2 inches from Anko's own knife while a fist was gripping the mans wrist. Both people blinked before turning to see the fists owner.

Said owner was wearing his cloak and a hood, casting his face in darkness to reveal nothing, while the cloak hid everything except his arm.

"Attacking two people with a knife, tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not allowed."

Dante then tightened his grip until a sharp crack was heard, indicating a broken wrist as the man screamed and dropped his knife. He then released the wrist, made a fist, and punched, knocking the man out with a punch to the jaw. He collapsed and Dante kicked him out of the way before looking at the small mob, who now gripped their weapons.

"I suggest you leave now, if you know what's good for you." he spoke, his voice very, very cold.

The leader growled. "He's just one man! Get him!" He shouted, as he rushed Dante, his followers behind him as Dante pushed his cloak aside, freeing his arms.

The first man was armed with a rock, trying to knock Dante's head in. He grabbed the arm and twisted it, making the man hunch over. Dante used his back to roll over him and kick the next assailant in the stomach, making him drop to his knees and hugging it. Dante then kicked back with heel, hitting the man still bent over in the nose, breaking it and dropping him. The third assailant came from the right, but Dante spun low, knocking his feet out before silencing him with a punch between the eyes.

The leader came at him with a large butcher knife. Dante ducked into a stance, arms raised to his side as the man slashed at him, Dante dodged to the side. He slashed the opposite side, but Dante dodged, his feet not moving as the man tried left slash, right slash, head, shoulder, right arm. When he tried the right arm, Dante dodged before said arm flicked out grabbing the mans wrist and yanking it, using the mans forward momentum to flip him into his back. He then pinned the wrist to the ground and drew a kunai, holding the blade to the mans throat.

"You think you scare me? I didn't even try." Dante snorted at the man before knocking him out with a punch to the jaw.

Anko watched the whole thing, amazed. This man had come out of nowhere and defeated the small mob within a minute. She didn't notice the blonde figure she had been protecting run away. Anko was about to speak, when four shadows dropped down, surrounding Dante. Each was wearing dark blue pants and sleeveless shirts. They also each had grey metal bracers and some type of armored vests. Each also had a tanto strapped to their back, and wore a full face mask with what looked like a different animal design on each mask.  
Dante watched at these figures as each drew their tanto while he stood up. The one wearing what looked like some type of bird mask spoke up from behind their mask. "Sir, we must ask you to step away from the civilian and keep your hands in the air," he said.

Smirking under his hood, Dante dropped his kunai and did as they asked, kicking his weapon away as he did.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure one of your guys still owe me some money from about five, six years ago."

His banter was ignored as the four of them slowly moved forwards and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Wait, wait, I know this routine. Next is the part where you read my rights."  
He didn't get a response as one of the figures tapped his mask. "This is Tora (tiger) to Tori (bird). Target has been subdued."

"Acknowledged. Remove all weapons on his person and take him to ANBU headquarters. I'll contact the Hokage about this," the leader said over the comm radio.

They were about to remove his cloak until Dante sighed. "To be honest this is getting boring. Let's mix things up a little."

Dante broke free of their grip and punch both in the stomachs, getting a whoof out of them before they jumped back. Dante took the chance and jumped, landing on a building before running off at high speed.

"He's heading for the tower, cut him off! Use leathal force if nescessary!" The one with the tiger mask order before they split up, each one taking a diffrent but similiar route to Dante's towards the tower.

Dante in the meantime was jumping building to building, using high speed to head towards the village center and a large building. He heard a high pitched sound to his right.

Without thinking, Dante grabbed a kunai and deflected the shiriukin thrown at him, forcing him to stop as he did. One of the ANBU, one with a dog mask, appeared in front and drew his tanto before engaging Dante.

Dante traded a few blows with the man, resulting sparks as both blades hit. Dante then blocked, resulting in stale mate as the blades stayed in place.

"Surrender now." The dog mask man demanded.

"Hhmm, how about no?"

Dante kicked at the mans legs, knocking them out and he hit the ground, rolling to the side as he expected Dante to stab down. He did, simply started back towards the tower while throwing a few shiriukin as he did. He knew the man would stop them, he just wanted to slow him down, he was almost to the tower.  
A few seconds later, he was. Dante opened up the throttle and jumped to the back, going over the building before landing, spotting the cluster if windows he wanted, and jumped again, holding his arms up to shield his face.

**_CRASH_**

The glass shattered as he went through the window, landing hard on the ground back picking himself up and brushing off the glass shards.  
He was in an office of some sort, as apparent by the book shelfs in the room, the desk sent in front of the windows he had just burst through, and a few couches and rugs set out.

Behind the desk was an old man. He had very pronounced cheekbones, a long and thick goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. He was also wearing robes, mostly white with red high lights, and hat with the same colors, with the kanji for fire embroidered on it. He was also smoking a pipe.

He was also looking at Dante from behind 3 ANBU, in the mask of a monkey, pig, and cat. The one with the cat mask was female, holding a kanta over the tanto the others were holding, and he could see long purple hair flowing down her back.

"A brave attempt, if foolish. But I fail to see what you hope to do." The old man questioned.

"Well you know me. I like to be a bit dramatic in my entrances, old man. You'd know what it's like if you weren't sitting behind a desk slaving away at paperwork. Tell me, did Minato ever tell you how he got his done so fast?"

Sarutobi paused, his eyes wide and surprised.

"Dante?"

Smirking, Dante threw off his cloak, then held his arms to his side. "Hey old man. I'm back!"


	2. Jormungand

To say it was a war was an understatement. It was a plain and simple firefight. The type of firefight you play in a fps game that gets your blood pumping and prepared to take on other gamers. But this is nothing like that. In a game, when you die, you respawn. But in the real world, you die, you stay dead. On my left was what was left of the assassin group known as Orchestra. The guy with the shades, blonde hair and shark like teeth firing the AK-47 was Shisho. The girl with him holding the riot shield and wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat was my target, Chinatsu. How those two met I know and it sickens me of how they came to be. Explaining it now would just be a waste, so I'll give a quick rundown. Shisho shoots up opera house which includes Chinatsu's parents. Rampage over, girl shoots him(not killing him), physco takes her in. That sums it up all in one note.  
On the right was a young (and dare I say beautiful, white haired, blue eyed) weapons dealer, Koko Hekmatyar with three of her nine bodyguards. First one was Jonah, the new silver haired recruit of the group and her child soldier. Knowing how he became one is beyond me. Second was Valmet, a former soldier with long black hair and one eye. She was currently crawling towards Koko due to getting a bullet in the leg. Finally there was Lehm, the veteran of the group. He's what you expect. White hair, gruff face, and smoking a cigarette. He hadn't come out yet, guess he was waiting for the kid to charge in and try to take the psycho out. Probably to pull his ass out of the fire.

So here I am, on a rooftop overlooking the mess, hood over my head, guns in their holsters, and clips of ammo strapped onto my belt. My outfit consisted of a black hoodie, blue jeans, and a holster belt that holds four magazines. Of course, I also remember to put on my holster straps that held my two custom Twin Tools of Death. "Cold" and "Darkness" are a pair of Cavalier Deputy heavy semi-auto revolvers customized by myself, to suit my quick-drawing style better and fitted with light recoil compensation.

"Cold" is chromed with a walnut grips, and has a stiff, short trigger. I use it primarily for rapid firing and scaring lesser opponents away.

"Darkness" is black with a rosewood grips. It's fitted with a highly sensitive match trigger and a mounting rail, intended for use with small scopes or special sights for precision shooting.

Pulling the revolvers out, I placed two of my fingers in my mouth and whistled. The gunfire stopped as both groups turned their heads to see me standing right across from them.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" I shouted, the sound gunfire still fresh in my ears. But thanks to my years of warfare experience, gunfire hadn't had any affect on my ears.

Before anyone had the chance to reply, I raised my weapons and fired rapidly. Shisho immediately starts spraying bullets at me. Quickly, I jumped down from the roof, using parcor to reach the ground and to avoid the gunfire. I then quickly lunged towards Koko's group whose reaction was to point their guns at me. Before they had a chance to pull their triggers I quickly, but fluently, said, "Notwiththemwanttohelp."

Valmet was sketchy at first but she nodded towards her boss. From the corner I could see Lehm lower his weapon and just stare at me. Jonah was very hesitant and was close to blowing me to pieces, until Koko said, "Stand down Jonah."

The child soldier turned to his boss. "But what if he's-"

"As he said, he's not with them. We'll trust him for now." She interrupted. Her attention was then brought back on me. "May I ask who you are?"

A grin of mischief made it's way on my face as I got out of cover and shot the last few rounds at the two hitmen. They dodged it and got into a better position of fire. I ducked back down and emptied the spent rounds from the chamber.

"My name's Dante Price. Thought you might needed some help."

"And how do I know you aren't an assassin like those two?" She asked curiously.

"Because we wouldn't be having this conversation. Besides, I'm out of a job and need some work." I loaded another mag into each chamber. "Could this count as my initiation?"

Having a thoughtful look in her face, she smiled and said, "Let's see what you got."

"Gladly."

I took off running over the cover and got into a new one. Taking a breath, I popped up and shot off Cold. Surprisingly, I managed to hit Shisho in the leg, though it was only a flesh wound.

"Agh! Damn punk!" The shark toothed assassin yelled as he started spraying more bullets. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Keep dreaming snaggletooth! I'm ending this concert!" I replied in a haughty.

Like the times before, I got up from my cover as my whole world came to a crawl. I quickly looked over my surroundings to see where I couldlay down heavy cover fire. My attention was then brought to loose bit of rubble near Chinatsu, just right under her feet. As time caught back up, I picked my target and shot directly at it. The shot hit as it bit of rubble as it ricocheted towards the girls leg, scrapping it. Shisho gave one last nasty look towards me and Koko's group as he spent the last of the AK ammo to keep us in cover. After chucking the gun, he took the girls hand and took off running. Quickly, I expelled the empty round from the chambers and replaced them with fresh ones. Raising Darkness, I took aim towards the fleeing assaulters direction and fired.

"GAH! SON OF A BITCH!"

The round went straight through Shisho's arm, leaving a bleeding wound as he and his assailant ran away.

Nodding with satisfaction, I holstered the revolvers and walked back over towards Koko's group who were tending to Valmet's wound. Lehm came from his position and spoke something into the headset the was wearing. As I got closer, Jonah raised his weapon at me as I raised my heads in defense.

"Easy kid, I'm on your side."

The silver haired soldiers eyes narrowed. "But you said you were an assassin."

"For hire," I corrected, "besides I have nothing against your boss. Just the people trying to kill her."

Jonah looked at me more intensely before putting his weapon at his side. "Fine. But if you do anything to her, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough."

Being able to approach, I went towards Valmet who looked at me cautiously.

"Easy. As I've stated before, if I wanted to kill you guys I would've done it already."

I knelt down and reached out towards her wound.

"May I?"

She nodded, and I immediately started working on the wound. First, I ripped the part of her pants that had the hole so I could have more work space. I then took a pair of pincers and placed them in the wound and started digging for the bullet. It took a second, but I found it and slowly pulled it out. I then grabbed a little disc from one of the pouches, and pressed the back of it. The front instantly grew hot as I looked up at Valmet and said, "This'll cauterize the wound. But it's going to hurt."

"Just shut up and do it." She replied in pained voice.

I placed the pad onto the wound as she grunted in pain. After a few seconds, I removed it and placed a disinfectant soaked pad over the wound and wrapped it with gauze.

After recollecting her thoughts, Valmet said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

A beeping noise emanating from my pocket the got my attention. Digging into it, I pulled out my phone and unlocked the screen. On it showed a map of the surrounding area and a red dot heading towards their location.

I swore under my breath as I then said, "Ms. Hekmatyar, you need to get out of here. Those two are coming back, and if you don't then consider yourself swiss cheese."  
"Why is that?" The arms dealer asked.

"Because I placed a tracer on their vehicle and saw that they had a .50 caliber M2 Browning inside and I don't think it's for decoration."

It took a few seconds for the three bodyguards to digest, but Koko looked absolutely pissed off.

"WHAT?!"

"If we act now we can get somewhere were we can hold out until back up shows."

Koko then put a finger under chin. "And why should we trust you?"

"You don't have a reason not to, seeing as I saved your hides from being tanned."

The young arms dealer started pacing back and forth until Lehm asked, "Well Koko, what's your call?"

Stopping, Koko turned around with a smirk on her face and pointed at me. "You. How good are you?"

"I'm good enough to buy you enough time to get what you need into place."

Her smirk turned into a full blown smile as she clapped her hands together and said, "Right. Lehm. Take Valmet and rendezvous with the others. Jonah and Dante, you're with me."

Nodding, Lehm put the one eyed bodygaurd's arm around his shoulder and started walking towards the main road. Koko turned to me and Jonah and said, "Alright. Let's do it."


	3. Naruto Teaser 2

_This takes place outside the walls of Kohona, Minato would've been called to deal with Dante since the ANBU couldn't stop him._

"All of you get away. I'll take care of this."

Dante stopped his punch at the ANBU in front of him to looked over his shoulder. Standing near the gate was exactly the person he was looking for and he smirked.

"Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

Minato didn't look happy as he looked over the small battlefield with ice blue eyes. He had spiky blond hair with the Kohona headband over his forehead, slightly covered by the bangs, and his clothes were consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, and blue sandals. He was also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

"Who are you? And what village do you hail from?" Minato asked, locking eyes with Dante who gave Minato his full attention.

"My names Dante Price. As for a village, I don't come from any of them. I am, however, interested in fighting you."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I want to join this village."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, that's telling, so how about this? You fight me, and if you beat me, then I'll tell you why and answer any questions you may have."

"And if you win?"

"Simple. You let me join the village, I don't particularly care at what rank, and...we sit down and talk, which is my second reason for coming here."

Minato debated it for a second before nodding. "Very well. But leave anybody else out of this. Only you, me, and whatever tools we have on us."

Dante nodded. Minato gestured for everyone to get clear and they all did so, leaving the field between Dante and Minato empty. They stared each other down for a minute before Minato moved quickly.

He threw out his right arm, hurtling a number of tri-pronged kunai around and at Dante, who knocked them aside with his own kunai. Once they were all scattered and set, Dante smirked. "The stage is set. Now let's get fast."

He popped up the dial on the Utramatrix and selected the power he wanted before slamming the dial and making the red flash. Minato tensed, anticipating a Jutsu, but when the flash died Dante looked the same.

"First move is yours." Dante nodded.

The blonde decided to try and end this in one move and vanished, aiming for the kunai behind the teen. What he didn't expect was for Dante to already be there swinging a kunai at his liver, forcing him to block with his own in a loud clang of metal, leaving them at a stalemate. As they're arms shook from the pressure, Dante smirked, as did Minato.

"Interesting. You can keep up with my technique?" Minato noted.

"It's not a question if I can keep up. The question is, can you?"

They both vanished again and the only thing those present heard was the constant and fast pace of metal against metal as the kunai all around the field were being scattered and dust kicked up everywhere. It eventually kicked up too much to see easily.

Minato stabbed at Dante's head and he leaned to the side, aiming a left hook for the head which was blocked with minatos right hand. Not deterred, Dante thrust his leg up to smash his knee into Minato's stomach, making him huff out. Pressing his advantage, Dante delivered a right cross to the face, making the blond's head snapped back and blood fly out from a cut in the mouth. He was sent flying before getting his feet underneath an skidding back to a stop at the gate, one knee down.

He wiped his mouth, checking to see how much blood was there. Seeing a small amount, he ignored it and looked at Dante, who was grinning widely in enjoyment.

"You're quick, I'll give you that." Minato snorted in amusement as he got up to full height.

"And you live up to your reputation as the yellow flash." Dante returned with a respectful bow of the head.

Everyone who was watching the battle couldn't close their mouths. This boy, who didn't look older than 19, was not only keeping up with their fastest and most deadly ninja, but he was actually getting in hits against him.

"Shall we keep going?" Dante asked.

"Of course."

_20 minutes later_

Both fighters were panting slightly as the fighting had long since escalated and they had been forced to move away from the village lest they inadvertently damage the wall and endanger the civilians. Long since then they had also gotten in several decent whacks and punches at each other and both were on their last legs.

"You're good. One of the best I've ever fought." Dante panted, looking up at Minato while wiping his brow of sweat.

Minato chuckled and said, "You too. My Master Jiraya would have a field day with you."

"I'm not getting within a foot of that super pervert, unless it's only to kick him in the nads."

Minato chuckled through his exhaustion and Dante said, "I only got enough in me for one more attack, and I'd bet you're not doing much better. So what do you say, let's wrap this up?"

"Yeah."

Both of them drunkenly got to their feet before getting into a rough fighting stance as minato began gathering chakra to his palm, making a swirling blue-white ball.

"Rasangan!" Minato shouted while he charged forwards, Dante doing the same with his right fist cocked. They met in the middle and Minato thrust his rasangan forwards while Dante thrust his fist forwards. As they were about to connect, Minato thought, 'I win...'

Dante's fist then blurred and before his wide eyes, passed through Minato's rasangan to deliver a knockout punch.


End file.
